


Paradise

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is so in love with his beautiful wife, Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette is so in love with her handsome husband, Married Adrienette, Their love KILLS ME, Ultimate crime-fighting couple, adrienette - Freeform, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: "This morning, with her, having coffee." -- Johnny Cash, when asked for his description of paradise





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 5/365  
> Prompt: Paradise  
> Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug  
> Pairing: Adrienette/Ladynoir  
> Rating: G

"I do” were undoubtedly the two sweetest words Adrien had ever heard. 

* * *

Sometimes, it still felt like a dream, waking up beside her every morning. Marinette, the adorable girl he'd fallen in love with way back in their first year in high school was now his beautiful wife.

Not to mention his partner and most trusted confidant who had been by his side for over a decade as they defended the streets of Paris together.

Adrien recalled the moment when their true identities were revealed with crystal clarity. The initial shock quickly gave way to giggles and sweet, almost unbelieving smiles, as if they were truly seeing each other for the first time. 

He kissed her then. It was by no means their first kiss, but it felt different somehow. He remembered thinking that if he could have married her on the spot, he would have. 

Looking back, they both laughed at how long it took them to realize what had been in front of them the whole time. 

 __ _Of course Chat Noir was Adrien_ and  _Of course Ladybug was Marinette._ It was so  _obvious._ How could they not have known?  _  
_

For Adrien, how they arrived at the point they were now didn’t matter. He was with the woman of his dreams and he couldn’t wait to spend forever with her.

He had never been happier, so whether they were baking in their apartment on Sunday afternoons or fighting akumas in the middle of the night, Adrien didn’t care. Just being with her was enough. It was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter!! @berrymary92!


End file.
